


Knock, First

by MikeyTheGayOverlord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyTheGayOverlord/pseuds/MikeyTheGayOverlord
Summary: I don't know how long this will be, but I saw a Draco/Harry prompt online, and I wanted to write it. (They're in their fourth year).





	Knock, First

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! So many people have read this. Thank you!

Harry was walking down the halls of Hogwarts when Draco rammed into his shoulder. Somehow, and totally unrelated to Harry being there, Draco was now on the ground. "That was uncalled for, Potter!" Draco puffed his red cheeks.

"You ran into me!" Harry shouted back, rubbing his shoulder.

"Because you're an idiot." Draco pursed his lips and raised his eyebrow.

"You're both idiots and I'm tired of you two fighting all of the time." Some Ravenclaw prefect groused, having suddenly materialized behind the rivals, first grabbing Harry by the robe collar, then Draco.

He dragged the boys behind him, muttering how they were both idiots and needed to just grow up. Finally coming to the door of an unused storage closet, the prefect shoved both boys in and charmed the door shut. "I'll be back in a couple hours to check on you. Don't make me post a house elf outside the door!"

"Now look what you've gone and done, Potter." Draco pouted.

"This had nothing to do with me! You rammed your bony little shoulder into me!"

"Oh, please. You're always aggravating me with how 'perfect' you are in the eyes of all. I personally know that to be untrue."

"I never asked to be famous!"

By now, both boys were face to face, hands inching towards their wands. Harry was expecting Draco to pull his wand out and blast apart the closet, when the white haired boy started to cry. Unabashed tears, just rolling down his face. Harry faltered, hand slowly going up to Draco's arm. Draco surprisingly didn't pull away when Harry's hand rested on his arm. He just slowly started to sink to the floor. Harry could barely make out what Draco was saying between sobbing and hiccuping. "My father hates you and he still compares me to you. Why can't you be perfect? Why can't you be famous? You claim you try and that Potter boy is still better than you." Harry and Draco were now sitting on the floor, Harry's arms around Draco, his fingers struggling to stay laced around Draco as he shook and sobbed.

"It isn't all fun being famous, you know? People expect you to never fail and to face everything with a heroic smile. If I could, I'd give you my fame. Honest. I mean, it's alright and all, but I don't need much more than my family, friends, and quidditch, really."

Draco's sobs settled and he sighed. "I don't want your fame, Potter. I don't want any fame. I want to learn magic and get my father off my back. I just wish I had your courage. You really are a Gryffindor."

Harry smiled. "That's the nicest thing you've said to me,  _Malfoy._ "

Draco buried his face deeper into Harry's robes. "Ah, shut it, _Potter_."

 

 

///////////////////////////////

 

Ron and Hermoine were sitting in Ron and Harry's room, studying for their Potions class. Ron, however, was growing increasingly bored, walking around the room, groaning, as Hermoine read from the book aloud. "Honestly, Ron. Sit down and study with me." She said, placing a sheet in the book to mark her spot.

"That's all we've been doing for the past  _hour_."

"Then what do you suppose we should do?"

"We could go find Harry. He should've been back by now."

Hermoine blinked. "Yeah. Oh yeah. Hmph, I'll bet he got into another fight with Malfoy."

"Well," Ron thought aloud, "We could nab Harry's Map. That'd help us find him, quick."

Hermoine nodded. "We might as well before a teacher finds him."

Ron walked over to Harry's bed and sifted under his bed. "I've got it I think."

Pointing his wand at the parchment, he muttered the words, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

All across the paper, ink spread, forming the entirety of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermoine scanned the paper for Harry's name. "Look!" Hermoine exclaimed, pointing at a closet box.

Harry's and Draco's names were there, right up next to each other. "Ohhhh," Hermoine steamed, "I'll be they're in another magic battle. Honestly, those two!" 

Ron held the map to his chest and stood up. "We have to go push them apart I guess."

Hermoine nodded, standing up and brushing off her robes. It was just about curfew, so they'd have to sneak around.  _Or_  they could take Harry's invisible cloak, too. Carefully, Ron and Hermoine picked their way through the halls under the robe, occasionally glancing at the parchment map. Harry's and Draco's names weren't moving, at least, so they'd be easy to find. If they could only hurry before curfew...

 

///////////////////////////////

 

 _"Harry-"_  Draco whisper moaned. "What if the prefect comes back?"

Harry smiled into Draco's neck.  _Man, he has soft skin._ "Relax, it hasn't been two hours, yet."

Harry continued to press his lips against Draco's neck, slowly working him to lay down on his back. Once they were laying down, Harry started to peel off Draco's robes and push down his trousers. "Excuse me. You are not going to be on top."

"Do you want me to stop?" Harry asked, a small pout on his face.

"...No."

Harry smiled and returned his mouth to Draco's neck, trailing down to his stomach, which was apparently  _very_ sensitive. Draco squirmed as Harry brushed his lips across Draco's stomach. Small giggles poured out of his mouth. "Harry, I'm tickle-ish! Ha- Harry! Hahahaha Harry! That  _tickles_." 

This was too good to pass up. Harry started doing raspberries on Draco's stomach, making him laugh even harder. Draco hardly noticed when Harry stopped to admire him laughing. "You look very nice when you smile."

Draco bit his lip and chuckled. "I'm about to let you into my trousers and all you can say is 'I look nice'?"

"Bite me."

"Oooh,  I didn't know you were into that."

Harry put his body over Draco's and put his arms by his head. "Maybe I am."

 

///////////////////////////////

 

It was very hard to concentrate on walking with Hermoine beside him, whispering to go left-  _no the other left_. Finally Ron stopped and sighed. "Honestly, woman. What do you want from me?"

Hermoine put her hand in Ron's face. "Shhh. I think we're close."

Just as she said that, they heard a faint smack of skin on skin. "I guess they're not magic fighting." Ron whispered.

"Ron, we have to help Harry! We can't just let Malfoy push us around like this!"

Ron jiggled the door handle. "It's charmed shut."

"Stand back." Hermoine muttered a spell under her breath, a bolt of light hitting the handle.

Ron looked around, panicked that someone may have heard. "All clear."

They burst into the room, ready to save the day. They just didn't expect... that...

 

///////////////////////////////

 

Draco had his legs up on Harry's shoulders, crossed down at the ankles. Harry had a tight grip on his hips, thrusting hard and fast. Draco was just about at his breaking point. He could hardly even moan, anymore. All Draco could do was shove his hand in his mouth and buck his hips. Occasionally Harry would run a hand up and down Draco's body, grasping at his shoulders and face; run his fingers through Draco's white, silky hair. "I guess you like me, then?" Harry asked, changing his angle.

"Harry, you  _literally_ have your dick up my ass." Draco panted.

"Merlin's beard, put your clothes on!" Hermoine wailed throwing her hands into her hair.

Ron flung the cloak to the ground and turned away. Harry stopped thrusting into Draco and was pulling a stray robe piece over the both of them. Draco wasn't having any of it. "Go, we're busy."

Draco started grinding his hips back into Harry, who accidentally let a moan slip. Poor innocent Hermoine turned bright red, her hands now completely covering her face. Harry was completely embarrassed at being caught at such a _vulnerable_ time, but it's a bit hard to stop something like that. "Hey, I'm sorry you guys walked in on this but uh-"

"Wait, you're okay with this?" Ron turned around, squinting.

Harry looked down to where his and Draco's bodies fit together. "Is this a trick question?"

"I mean he's not blackmailing you?"

Draco shook his head. "But I am  _doing_ him, so if you wouldn't mind...?"

Finally, Hermoine quickly took Ron by the wrist. "And when you get back, we're having a  _long_ talk about the birds and the bees."

They quietly closed the door and practically sprinted back to the Gryffindor commons, having left the cloak for Harry and Draco.

Harry looked back down at Draco. "Now, let's just be glad it wasn't the prefect."


End file.
